


He Shoots, He Scores

by Runan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runan/pseuds/Runan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never bet against a high-level psionic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Shoots, He Scores

KK’s pailing face is kind of hilarious.  You blink sweat out of your eyes as you squint upwards, taking in his scrunched-up snub-nose and the almost angry set of his mouth, his fangs bared with effort.  His eyes are screwed tightly shut.

“You…look… _ridiculouth_ ,” you inform him in a series of gasps, fighting back the urge to giggle like a school-wriggler.

He pops his eyes open and glares at you, briefly halting his motion.  He’s got you on your back, bent almost double, his hands pushing your thighs open and his bulge buried in your nook.  “Shut up,” he grunts.  He starts thrusting again, harder than before and at a slightly different angle.  “You’re just…trying to distract me and…it’s not…gonna work.”

Your own eyes roll back slightly as he hits a particularly sensitive spot.  KK’s packing some serious heat in the pants department, and you love the sensation of being so _full_ , the not-quite-painful stretch of your nook as he pounds it relentlessly.

(Honestly, his angry short guy act had given you certain…expectations, and you’d been a little shocked the first time you’d both gotten naked together.  He still hasn’t let you live it down.)

For a moment you allow yourself to wallow in a pleasant haze, rewarding KK with a little whimper every time he hits that spot.  Your psionics start to spark around your horns, so you carefully tone them down—you want to save that for the grand finale, ehehe.

Speaking of which… “KK, I’m getting…clothe,” you pant.  He grunts in acknowledgement, and then carefully lies back as you shift your body forward until you’re straddling him.  As soon as you’re settled, you start rolling your hips again, and he matches your tempo with practiced ease.  _God_ , that feels good.  You bite your lip, fighting through the sensations that threaten to overwhelm your thinkpan.  Time to concentrate.  You can _do_ this.

Your orgasm hits you almost without warning, and you let yourself scream as the psionic energy built up behind your eyes explodes outward in a tightly focused beam.  You can hear the sizzle-crack of it hitting the wall as you slump, exhausted, clinging to KK until he comes with a hoarse shout of his own.

For a moment the most either of you can do is gasp for air.  Eventually KK nudges you pointedly with one claw and says “Well?”

You sit up, grimacing slightly at the genetic material smeared all over you.  Then your eyes widen and you throw both arms in the air, whooping with victory.  “Aw _hell_ yeth!”

“What?  No way.”  Karkat scrambles out from underneath you and stares.

On the opposite wall, a small, neat hole has been charred straight through the bullseye you’d drawn there earlier.  “I _told_ you I could thtill aim even during thexth,” you crowed smugly.  “That’ll be ten buckth, KK, pay up!”

He crosses his arms, peering suspiciously at the burn mark and then turning to scowl at you.  “You cheated.  I don’t know how, but you did.”

“Oh pleathe,” you scoff, rolling your eyes.  “How the fuck could I have cheated?  Fathe it, you’re jutht not the thexth god you thought you were—”

Suddenly you’re on your back again, and he’s growling down at you.  “Oh yeah?  Well, let’s see if you can pull it off two times in a row.  Hey, look at that, I’m even catering to your ridiculous duality fetish.”

You grin.  “You’re on.”


End file.
